


Uma teoria válida

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Watanuki me conte uma história”





	Uma teoria válida

Era uma tarde quente de final de primavera na loja que realizava desejos quando a dona do lugar disse para seu empregado :

“Watanuki me conte uma história”

“Eu estou ocupado limpando as suas coisas”

“Você pode fazer isso mais tarde”

“Mas aí vai ficar tarde demais pra eu ir pra casa”

“Eu permito que você durma aqui hoje a noite”

“Wow quanta generosidade da sua parte”

“Sim” Yuuko disse ignorando a ironia na voz do rapaz.

“Tá. Tem algum livro pra eu ler ?”

“Não, eu quero que você me conte algo do seu passado, me conte como você e Doumeki-kun se conheceram”

“No primeiro dia de aula eu cruzei com ele em uma escada e nós brigamos. Fim. Posso voltar para o meu trabalho escravo ?”

“Você precisa melhorar a sua habilidade de contar histórias Watanuki, detalhes é que dão uma alma a uma boa história”

“Detalhes, detalhes” Maru e Moro disseram.

“Mas não tem detalhes para contar nesse caso, eu vi a cara idiota dele e eu decidi dar uma voadora nele. Fim”

“Então você basicamente decidiu naquele primeiro encontro que você o odiava sem motivo nenhum”

“Não sem motivo, ele é tão arrogante e tem péssimas maneiras e constante me insulta”

“Mas você não sabia disso naquele primeiro dia em que você decidiu dar uma voadora no rapaz”

“Bem não mas...mas...hum”

“E Himawari-chan como foi quando vocês se conheceram ?”

Watanuki respirou aliviado, feliz de falar sobre algo mais confortável.

“Oh foi lindo, um clássico caso de amor a primeira vista, no momento em que eu a vi eu já sabia que eu queria conhecer ela e quando ela sorriu eu me derreti e o mundo se tornou um lugar mais belo de se viver”

“Hum..”

“O que isso significa ?”

“Apenas que algumas coisas estão fazendo sentindo finalmente”

“O quê ?”

“Se você quer ouvir a minha teoria você vai ter que pagar”

“Eu não esperava nada diferente. O que você quer”

“Madeleines, amanhã de manhã fresquinhos do forno assim que eu acordar”

“Ugh. Tá bem”

“Bem Watanuki desde o momento em que eu te conheci você mostrou uma certa propensão a fazer escolhas que levariam a dor e tristeza na sua vida. E por causa das suas habilidades você tem uma certa propensão a sentir o resultado que certos caminhos e relacionamentos te levariam. Eu acredito que esse seu desgostar imediato pela Himawari não se deu apesar da sua má sorte mas sim por causa da sua má sorte, porque no fundo você sentiu, você sabia, que ela te traria pesar. E o oposto ocorreu com um certo arqueiro que nós conhecemos”

Watanuki olhou para Yuuko por uns dez segundos em silêncio. Aí ele começou a rir. E continuou rindo por quase meio minuto antes de dizer :

“Então a sua grande teoria sobre o porque eu decidi odiar o Doumeki é porque desde a primeira vez que os nossos olhares se cruzaram naquela escada idiota no fundo eu senti, eu sabia, que aquele babaca me faria...feliz?”

“Sim, basicamente”

“Isso é tão estúpido”

“Sim, pelo menos em algo nós concordamos”

“Você não vai ganhar os madeleines amanhã”

“Eu acho que nós dois sabemos que isso não é realmente verdade”


End file.
